Death by Engagement
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Link is ready to propose to Zelda but Ganondorf has something else in mind besides a 'happily ever after' for those two. ZeLink. Twilight Princess. Special guest star: Marth
1. Chapter 1 Ilia's Distress

Death by Engagement

Chapter 1- Ilia's Distress

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Ilia was a brat but she didn't know it. Like now, she was hitting on Link, but Link already had a girlfriend. In fact, Link was in Hyrule right now visiting his girlfriend, who just happened to be the princess.

"Ugh!" Ilia exclaimed over dinner with her father. "When will Link come back?"

"I don't think he will be coming back anytime soon, sweetie. Just eat your broccoli," her dad (who was the mayor of the Ordon Village, where they lived) told her.

Ilia lifted her fork. "And what makes you think that! He'll probably remember me and all the good times we had together and wanna come back!" she insisted.

"I'm not too sure about that," Mayor Bo said shaking his head in disbelief.

"How come?" Ilia whined.

"Well," her father began, "I didn't want to tell you this but, well Link is my wrestling partner so he tells me lots of things..."

"Got it," Ilia said annoyed.

"And well, he's known Princess Zelda for a while now..."her father told her.

"Got it."

"Well, he told me that he might just propose to the princess!" Bo finished.

Ilia's jaw dropped open. Then she clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white. "No way is he going to propose to _her_!" she growled, flying out of her chair. "I'll make sure of that!"

"Where are you going?" her father called out. When there was no reply, the mayor sighed. He then heard the sound of his horse, Old Silver Bell, gallop away. He was about to get up when he decided not to try to stop her. "She wants proof that Link hates her? Boy will she get it," he told himself.

At top speed, with Ilia on its back, Old Silver Bell raced out of Ordon Village and into Hyrule Field.

It was a calm and pleasant evening in Castle Town as the stars glistened down on the town and castle. The castle looked almost magical on that beautiful evening. Everything was so peaceful...until Ilia came tearing through the streets. When she arrived in Castle Town Square, a guard stopped her.

"Have you ever been here before?" he asked the brat.

"Yes, a few times. Why?" Ilia replied.

"Well have you ever seen a horse ride through here obnoxiously as you did?" he questioned smartly.

"Well....here's a horse!" Ilia replied dumbly.

"No horses allowed inside the town! I'll take it to the stables," he offered. Ilia reluctantly dismounted the old racing horse and continued her way to the castle door.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" a guard stopped her.

"I have to see Link!" she cried.

"Sorry, kiddo, no strangers allowed," the guard said plainly. "Now move along."

Ilia screamed. She angrily stomped away. She decided to see if her friend Telma would let her in through the door she has.

"Sorry, no can do," Telma replied when Ilia asked if she could be let into the castle.

"But! But! I just have to see Link!" Ilia cried. "He'll propose to that stupid princess! He'll throw his life away! And Princess Zelda doesn't even love him I bet! She's just a brat! Oooooooo, if I get my hands on that princess I'd..." she twisted her hands together and squeezed them as tight as she could.

"Could you do this somewhere else?" asked Telma. "You're scaring away customers."

"Does everyone in this world only care about themselves!" Ilia screamed as she was led out the door. As the door slammed in her face she cried shaking her fist, "Link will never be the prince of Hyrule! You hear me! Never!" she then angrily stomped away to go find Old Silver Bell.


	2. Chapter 2 The Romantic Evening

Chapter 2- The Romantic Evening

It was a warm, peaceful night. Link and Zelda were relaxing on a bench in one of the private, enclosed gardens.

"Isn't this night beautiful?" Link asked wrapping an arm around the princess.

"Yeah," Zelda agreed. Suddenly she felt Link shiver. "Link, are you alright?" she asked him.

"I think so. As long as Ilia's back in Ordon and far, far away from here," he replied.

"Ilia! That creepy brat that keeps bugging you?"

"Ug, yes. I always get scary twitches when she's around," Link told her.

"She better not be anywhere near here!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Link agreed.

"I think I'm going to have a restraining order put on that girl, if it is a girl," Zelda said.

Link laughed. "That's not a bad idea. But you don't have to go to all that trouble."

"Oh, it won't be any trouble," the princess said.

"I wouldn't say that," Link stated. "Because you know how bad Ilia is now, and when someone says she can't do something, she tries extra hard to do it."

"Ug, great," Zelda said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not having anymore twitches so there's nothing to worry about," he reassured her.

"I don't know. She doesn't have to be here to do damage, you know. She's stupid like that."

Link smiled. "Um, Zelda, you're a princess and all, but would it be okay if I..." but Zelda interrupted him. She pulled his face to hers and with courage, tenderness, and passion she kissed his soft lips. When they separated Link was so happy. If this was a cartoon, Link would have hearts floating above his head.

Suddenly, the chief of the guards, General Gen came up to them. "It's past your bedtime, Princess!"

"Its only 8:57," Zelda complained.

"Yes, much too late for you to be up. Now come along."

"Fine. Just give me a minute," the princess said wrapping her arms around Link. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered and gently kissed his lips. "Good night." Gen made a disgusted face. Then Zelda reluctantly got up and followed the general inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Ilia's Scheme

Chapter 3- Ilia's Scheme

Back in Ordon, Ilia flew off Old Silver Bell and angrily stomped to her house. When she opened the door, her father was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. When the door slammed behind Ilia, the mayor looked up.

"Oh, you're back," her father said. "How'd it go?"

Ilia let out a shrill, high pitch scream. "Those stupid people won't let me in!" she exclaimed.

"And they have a good reason. Don't think your behavior change hasn't gone unnoticed. I'm sorry I have to say this, but you've become a real brat," Mayor Bo told her.

"It's all Link's fault! Or more like stupid Zelda's! I bet she's not even a princess!" Ilia yelled and then stomped up to her room and lay down on her bed.

"This isn't fair," she kept telling herself. "Princess Zelda is just a spoiled brat! Link came to rescue _me_ not her! I have to get Link to love me. If only I could see him..." Ilia soon drifted off to sleep.

The birds tweeted as sunshine spilled into Ilia's room. "Morning," she grumbled as she forced herself out of bed. She expected to smell the foul scent of her father's rotten cooking when she climbed down the ladder from her room but she didn't. "That's strange," she said to her self. "Dad?" she called. Then she spotted a piece of paper pinned to the door. It was a note from her father.

It read:

_Ilia, _

_I've gone to Hyrule. Be back in three days._

_-Dad_

"Uh!" Ilia was about to complain when her lips curved into a mischievous grin. "If Daddy's not here who is there to stop me from getting rid of Zelda." She fished through the cupboards and pulled out several food items. Then she stashed them in a bag and headed to the Ordon Ranch. When she got there and went up to Old Silver Bell, Rusl noticed her.

"Sorry Ilia," he said grabbing the reins of the horse and leading it away from her. "Your father gave me direct orders to not let you use any of his horses."

"UGH!" Ilia pouted and angrily stomped away. When she got back to her house, Colin was standing on the porch.

"Hey, Ilia," he said. "Link sent me a letter."

"Goody for you," Ilia said sarcastically.

"He says that if he marries Princess Zelda, I'll be the best man," Colin added grinning.

"He's not marrying that witch!" Ilia screamed and ran across the footbridge to the other part of the village.

In Telma's Bar, a couple of soldiers were bent over a map discussing Hyrule's latest events. "D'you know that I heard?" asked one of the soldiers. "I heard this prince from a far off place called Altea is coming to Hyrule."

"Yeah, I heard that too," the other soldier said. Then he scanned the map. "Where is Altea, anyways?"

"No use looking for it. Altea was destroyed. That's why the prince is coming here." the first soldier informed.

"Do you know what the prince's name is?"

"Yeah, General Gen told me. His name's Marth. Practically all of Hyrule knows. That is, except for Princess Zelda. She's totally oblivious to what's going around here. She's too busy with her boyfriend," the soldier gossiped.

"Yeah, who cares if he saved Hyrule? He's just a stable boy."

"Boys, boys, boys, must you always gossip?" Telma, who had overheard their conversation scolded.

"Well, yeah," replied the not-so-smart one. "We're like the 'Gossip Guys'. That's how we got our name."

Suddenly the door flew open and Ilia rushed in. "Please..." she began.

"No," Telma replied quickly.

"All I want is access to the castle!"

"The answer is NO," the bar owner replied firmly.

"Oh, c'mon, let the pretty girl in," said one of the soldiers.

"Yeah, let her in," the other one agreed. "What harm will she do?"

"Well..." began Telma.

"C'mon, little missy, you want access to the castle then come with us," the soldiers said as they led her through Telma's door to the castle.

"Can we be of any assistance?" one asked when they were inside.

"Well," Ilia began. "Is Link staying here?"

"Link? Yes...not quite far from here actually. I'll lead you to his room if you..." but the soldier was interrupted by yelling.

"Thomas, Benjamin!" Gen's loud voice echoed.

"Oops, gotta go!" said the second soldier.

"Up the spiral staircase, first door to the left," the first one told Ilia before hurrying off.

In the room Link was staying in, Link lay silently in a large bed, curled up in the sheets and blankets. He was just waking up when suddenly the door burst open.

"Link!" Ilia exclaimed as she rushed up to him.

Link flew out of his bed and backed away. "What are you doing here?" he asked frightened. Ilia came closer so he backed away more. But she kept coming closer and closer till Link was cornered.

"I know you love me. Admit it," she said.

"HELP!" Link cried.

"There's no escaping now, Link," Ilia told him as she moved closer. There was no way out of it. He was cornered and she held him down.

"HELP!!!!!" he cried louder.

"You'll realize you love soon enough," she told him as she puckered-up her lips. Link cringed as Ilia's lips almost met his.

Suddenly Zelda burst in and roughly threw Ilia off him. "Get away from him!" Zelda commanded sternly. "Take this trespasser to the brig, for now," she told the guards who had followed her. The guards seized Ilia and dragged her away.

"Thanks for saving me," Link smiled as he came up to Zelda.

"Ilia is very persistent? Well so am I!" Zelda wrapped her arms around Link. When she noticed he had no shirt on she asked, "Link, what are you wearing?"

"Sorry, I just got up," he grinned. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," the princess replied.

Link pulled her into a warm, tight embrace and brought his lips to hers. After the fated pair shared a kiss, Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's neck and whispered into her ear, "Will you join me for lunch in Hyrule Field? I have a surprise for you."

Zelda squeezed Link tighter as she replied, "I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4 The Stranger

Chapter 4- The Stranger

The guards dragged Ilia deep into the prison chambers until they found the cell that the princess requested the snob to be put in. A foul smell drifted through the air and the prison bars were old and rusty. As the oversized guards threw Ilia into the cell, Mayor Bo came rushing in.

"How much money do I have to pay to bail her out?" he asked one of the guards.

"10,000 rupees," the guard replied. Mayor Bo fished through his wallet and handed the guards the money.

"C'mon, Ilia," Bo grunted as he dragged his daughter out of the prison chambers. When they were back in Castle Town, he asked, "What did you do this time?"

"Ugh, Princess Zelda totally overreacted! I was just visiting Link," the snob replied.

"Ugh, c'mon! No more Hyrule for you!" As the mayor dragged Ilia to the gate, they noticed a young man with dark hair and dark eyes being tripped by and old, unshaved, fat man.

"People these days," Ilia said, "They just don't have respect." Getting rid of her snobby attitude, Ilia reached down to help the young man up.

"Thanks," the young man said. "I'm glad there are still some nice people left in the world." Then he mumbled to himself, "lose your kingdom and you lose your reputation."

But Ilia heard him and asked, "Are you that one guy, the prince of some place called Altea?"

"Yeah, at least some one knows. I'm Marth," he said.

"I'm Ilia," the snob said still acting nice. Then she turned to her father and asked, "Do we have to go just yet? Didn't you come here for a reason?"

"Well, I guess it'll be alright if we stay-as long as you don't get into anymore trouble. I haven't finished my business here anyways," Mayor Bo replied and then left her and Marth.

"So where are you staying?" she asked turning to the young prince.

"Well, until I find a better place I might as well stay in Castle Town Inn," Marth replied. "Well, I better check in at the inn and then get my luggage from my horse at the stables. It was nice meeting you, Ilia." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" she stopped him. "I can help you. I'll go get your luggage from your horse."

"Well that would be really nice, are you sure?" he inquired. When Ilia nodded he said, "Okay, it's in stable D, stall number 194. My horse is white with brown spots." After thanking her, he headed for the inn.

Ilia went through the gate and went around to the stables. When she was at the stable door, she heard evil cackling. Surprised she quickly turned around. There she saw a tall, dark-cloaked figure. She started shaking. "Wh-who are y-you?" she stammered nervously.

The dark figure took off his hood. "I am Ganondorf," he said mightily.

"I-I thought you were d-dead....at least that's what I heard...." Ilia said frightened.

"Hah! No one can kill me!" Ganon exclaimed triumphantly. "Ugh, don't worry; I'm not here to kill you. All I need is a little help..."

"Help?"

"Yes, have you heard of Princess Zelda?" the evil man asked.

"Ugh, yes! And boy do I hate her..." Ilia replied angrily.

"Good, then you'll be perfect for the job."

"Job? What job?" she questioned.

"To kill Zelda. You see, I hate her too, for other reasons, and if she was dead...." then he quietly said, "I'd get my hands on that Triforce."

"So you want my help..." Ilia began reluctantly. Then she remembered Zelda's guards dragging her away. "I'll do it!"

"Splendid," he said evilly.

"But first I need to get some things for Marth," Ilia remembered.

"Ah, Marth is here to, eh? Perfect." Ganondorf said mischievously. But Ilia didn't know what he meant so she just went on her way into the stables as Ganon disappeared.

After Ilia had given Marth his luggage and helped him unpack, she headed to Telma's Bar. Once inside, an idea popped into her head. Taking a seat at a table, she asked Telma for a piece of paper and a pen. "Thanks," she said after the bar owner gave her the items she requested. After scribbling a few things down on the paper, Ilia sneaked into the back of the room and through the door to the castle. After sneaking past the guards, she entered Link's room and placed the piece of paper on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Popping the Question

Chapter 5- Popping the Question

Around noon, when Link went back to his room to get a blanket for the picnic lunch he was going to have in Hyrule Field, he noticed the paper on his bed and slipped it in his pocket. After he rode out to the spot in Hyrule Field where he and Zelda were supposed to meet, he set out the blanket and took out the note. It read:

_Dear Link,_

_I'm sorry, but I must end our relationship. I found someone else, someone better. So sorry_

_From Zelda_

Link's jaw dropped open. He just couldn't believe that Zelda would write that. Just then Zelda walked up to him. "Hey, Link," she said with a smile.

Link glared at her. "I can't believe you showed up," he grumbled. "I thought you'd with your 'someone else'."

Zelda looked confused. "Link, what are you talking about?"

"As if you didn't know," he said showing her the note.

"Link, I didn't write this," she said after reading it.

"You didn't?" Link inquired.

"No. Why would you think that?" When Link shrugged, she added, "This sounds more like Ilia."

"Probably is. The nerve of that girl..." he grumbled. Zelda sat down next to him and embraced him.

"So you're not angry at me?" she asked.

Link shook his head. "No," he replied. "I'm sorry for thinking you wrote this." He then crumbled up the note and threw it into the nearby stream. "And Ilia thought she could trick me."

Zelda got up brought the basket of food she had brought over to the picnic blanket. She started unpacking the food when Link put his hand on her arm. "Zelda," he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I have to ask you something."

"Okay," Zelda said. She pushed the food aside and sat down next to him.

Link grabbed her hand. "Zelda," he began, taking a deep breath. "I've known you for a while now, and well, I've grown to really....love you. And um, I really can't live life without you. And I know this doesn't sound romantic or anything but, I have to ask." He took out a gold and diamond ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Zelda's heart skipped a beat. Then it recovered with a flood of joy. Finally. Finally. She knew Link was the one. She'd waited for the right man, and it was all starting to pay off. She knew her answer: "Yes!!!"

Link couldn't believe it. He was so happy! He asked Zelda and she said YES!!! He hugged and kissed her tenderly. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Zelda whispered. She kissed Link again. Suddenly, she heard gasps. When the kiss ended she looked up and found the whole Hyrulian Army standing before her.

Color rushed to Link's face. He was embarrassed. How did he not here them approach?

Color also rushed to General Gen's face. But he wasn't embarrassed. No, he was furious. "That's it, Mr. Link! I told you I never wanted to see you kissing poor, innocent Zelda. Now you're coming with me," he came up to Link and grabbed him by his pointy ear. "To prison."

"Wait!" Zelda exclaimed. "Let him go! I was the one that kissed him!" The army gasped. "He proposed to me," the princess showed the general the ring. This made Gen even angrier.

"And you said yes?" he asked, shocked.

"Mmhm," Zelda nodded. "Now let him go." General Gen reluctantly let go of Link's ear. "Link are you alright?" she asked the young hero.

Link rubbed his sore ear. "I think so," he replied.

"Y-you mean _he_ is going to be the prince of Hyrule?!" Gen exclaimed. When Zelda nodded, the general fainted.

After the army dragged their unconscious general away and were out of sight, Link said to Zelda, "I know I'm not going to make a good prince."

Princess Zelda put her hand is his. "Yes you will," she reassured him. "I know you will."

Link pulled Zelda into a passionate kiss. When they separated, he smiled and said, "I'm so overjoyed."

Suddenly a beam of blinding light appeared. Link fell backwards, shielding his eyes. When the light disappeared and he got back up, something occurred to him. Zelda was gone! Link drew his sword and started panicking. "Zelda? Zelda!" he called.


	6. Chapter 6 The Tragedy

Chapter 6- The Tragedy

Zelda found herself in a pitch-black room. "Wh-where am I?"

"You do not recognize your own prison chambers?" a voice replied.

Zelda drew her sword. "Show yourself," she commanded. Suddenly she heard loud, evil cackling. A dark figure came into view. Zelda squinted her eyes. "Ganondorf?"

"How'd you guess," the evil man laughed.

"I thought you were dead..." the princess began.

"Fool! You think you can kill _me_?" Ganon spat. Zelda raised her sword. Suddenly something hit the back of her head, making a metallic clang. The princess collapsed to the floor.

When Zelda awoke, she found herself tied up at the feet of Ganon. Suddenly she heard other footsteps coming toward her. Ilia then came into view, holding Zelda's sword in one hand. In the other hand she held Zelda's engagement ring. "What's this?" Ilia asked evilly holding up the ring.

"Ilia," Zelda said in shock. "What are you doing here? Give that back!" Zelda struggled for freedom from her bonds.

"Its over!" Ganondorf announced. "She's helping me...kill you!" Ganon raised his jagged-edged sword. Zelda's heart sank. She knew this was the end. Even if she cried for help, who would hear her in this desolate, deep prison?

Suddenly, an arrow flew out of nowhere, piercing Ganondorf in the back. But the arrow didn't seem to affect him. He pulled the arrow out of his back. Everyone turned to see Link standing at the entrance of the prison. "I wasn't planning on killing you, but you've left me with no alternative," Ganon said. And with his mighty power, he forced Link to the ground.

The evil man stood in front of him, watching the young hero struggle and fail to get up. "Hahaha!" he laughed as he raised his sword. Then he drove it down into Link's chest. Link yelled in pain.

"Link!" Zelda gasped. And using all the power which she beheld, she cut loose from her bonds and rushed to Link.

Thinking that Link was dead, Ganondorf said, "Now, before I forget, Ilia you need to help me take care of someone as while I kill Zelda." He waved his hand and Marth appeared before them.

"What!" Ilia exclaimed. "This wasn't a part of the bargain!"

"I know, but I need him dead, too," the evil man said simply.

"But, but, why do we have to kill him?" Ilia pleaded.

"Because I, in another form, helped destroy Altea. And I thought I had destroyed Marth, too. But somehow he got away, and now is my chance to make my distant ancestors proud."

"But! I won't let you kill him!" Ilia stepped in front of Marth.

"Fine, I'll kill you both," he replied with an evil grin. Stepping toward them, he lifted his sword. But then, he collapsed to the ground, a light arrow sticking out of his back.

"I don't know why I'm rescuing Ilia," Zelda said holding her bow, "But if she changes her attitude, I might not regret this." She picked up Link's master sword and used the 'ending blow' skill Link had taught her on Ganondorf. Thinking she had defeated him, she hurried to Link.

But suddenly, a phantom Ganon arose from Ganondorf's body. He grabbed Zelda by the neck and lifted her up. "You think you can kill me?" he said, choking her. Link opened his eyes weakly. When he notice Zelda being choked by Ganon, he picked up the Master Sword, and with all the energy he had left in him, he rolled around behind Ganondorf and stabbed him powerfully with his sword. The Phantom Ganon dropped Zelda. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Then, the Phantom Ganon, and Ganondorf's body disappeared into purple dust.

Zelda got up from the ground and rushed over to lifeless Link. "Link!" she sobbed. She tenderly touched his pale face. "Oh, Link!" Tears streamed down her face as she hugged Link's body. Then something occurred to her. She tore of the glove of her right hand, and tore off Link's left hand glove- the hands their Triforces were on. She squeezed his left hand tightly as she rested her head on his chest. Light radiated from their Triforces.

"What's going on?" Ilia asked Marth, clueless.

"I have no idea," Marth replied.

After a while, Zelda heard Link's heartbeat, and Link weakly open his eyes. Zelda gasped excitedly. "Link!" she exclaimed. "You're alive!" Marth quietly slipped out to get a doctor. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link in a tight embrace. Then she tenderly kissed his lips over and over and over. "Oh, Link!" Zelda exclaimed. "Mmm, Link, I love you!"

Just then, Marth, Gen, and the doctor came in. When Gen gave her a stern look, the princess reluctantly got off of Link to let the doctor examine him. The doctor removed Link's awesome green tunic and examined his wound. "Why, its amazing this young man even survived!" he exclaimed. "Just missed the heart." After bandaging him up, the doctor said, "He needs some rest. I can help you take him to his room if you want me to," the doc offered.

"No, I think I can handle it," Zelda replied. She helped Link get up. "Can you walk okay?" she asked him.

"I think so," Link replied. "And thanks." He brought Zelda's lips to his and they shared a passionate kiss. When they separate, Link confronted Ilia. "I think you have something that belongs to Zelda."

"Ugh, oh, fine!" Ilia gave in and reluctantly gave Zelda back her engagement ring. Then the chosen hero Link, and the princess Zelda, joyfully exited the prison chambers.

And Princess Zelda was quite satisfied that in two and a half months she and Link were going to be bound, not just by the Triforce, but by holy wedlock. And as for Ilia, well, she found herself a new friend.

**THE END**


End file.
